


Season One

by Nottheromangod



Series: Miraculous But It's Glee! [1]
Category: Glee, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Enjoy this garbage, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good riddance, M/M, Moving On, Nath and Nino are in the next book, Sabrina comes in the last one, Well - Freeform, also!, anywho, but i combined their personalities with the glee characters, dont drink until you are legal age, especially marinette, fuckers, i need the teachers the glee offers for this to work, i only tagged the teachers because, i think you can guess who is who., not all the relationships are endgame!, probably underage drinking, so bye bye ms bustier, so does Lila, thats bad kids, the characters might seem OOC, the fucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottheromangod/pseuds/Nottheromangod
Summary: Ahem.All the ships i plan to include in the book are tagged. Not all of them are endgame.This au ends at the end of season 3. No new characters beyond what I have provided.That's all? Yes? Good.If you are undaunted by all this, go ahead and read.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Rose Lavillant, Chloé Bourgeois & Alix Kubdel, Chloé Bourgeois & Rose Lavillant, Chloé Bourgeois/Lê Chiến Kim, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Alya Césaire, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Rose Lavillant/Marc Anciel
Series: Miraculous But It's Glee! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005849
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Pilot~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My miraculous ladybug rewrite of glee, if that makes any sense
> 
> I dont own glee or miraculous ladybug. Nor did I actually steal a pilot, figuratively or otherwise.
> 
> The songs used in this chapter in order-
> 
> Reflection from Mulan
> 
> R.E.S.P.E.C.T by Aretha Franklin
> 
> A Place by Mercury (aka moi)
> 
> Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry
> 
> Believer by Imagine Dragons
> 
> Over the Rainbow from the Wizard of Oz
> 
> My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark(Light 'em Up) by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Don't Stop Believing by Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Marinette a bit like Rachel. Sorry. 
> 
> Also Max is way angrier than in canon. 
> 
> This was never the way I planned. Not my intention.
> 
> XD
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Will Schuester gets out of his car, and struts his way into William McKinley high school, with a friendly, but threatening, smile on his face.

_That's the way you gotta be with these kids,_ he thought. _you gotta show no weakness, or they'll eat you up like sharks._

As he walks, he sets his eyes upon a gruesome scene that occurs almost daily.

Lé Chiên Kim and Adrien Agreste throwing Marc Anciel in a dumpster.

Or, well, they were about to, until Marc holds up a dainty hand.

"Stop" He yells as the jocks manhandle him. "You're going to get my sketchbook dirty!"

Kim looks at him considerably, before mumbling, "wait."

The jocks stop.

"Give me the sketchbook." The jocks do as Kim demands.

The sketchbook is releived off of Marc's person. Kim shrugs. "Okay." Then Adrien and the rest of the jocks throw Marc into the dumpster.

=======

While that is happening, Will finally makes his way into the school, only to stop and stare at a plaque. He reads out the quote on the plaque with a fond smile on his face.

_"Glee is the definition of opening yourself up to joy."_

And with that, he makes his way to the teacher's lounge.

=====

While Will is reading the plaque, Sandy Ryerson and Mirielle Caquet are having glee practice.

_"Who's that girl I see?"_ She sings. _"Staring straight, back at me-"_

Mirielle yelps as Sandy reaches up and caresses her stomach.

As they are practicing, Marinette is glaring at the scene with a hateful expression on her face. She sneers.

=======

Will Schuester is staring at the place where the coffee pot is supposed to be in dismay. He turns to his colleague, Ken, who is standing next to him.

"Where's the coffee pot?" He asks. 

"Dunno. Principle Damocles removed it. Said it was for budget cuts. Y'know, we should go on strike. To get our coffee back."

Will stares at Ken in confusion.

"You never heard of Gandhi? Peaceful protests?"

Will is about to respond when Sue walks in, holding multiple cups of coffee.

Ken looks at the coffees with pure want, before snatching one out of Sue's hand and gulping it down. After a few seconds, he spits it all out.

"You know, the perfect latte has steamed milk." Sue is saying while Ken tries the coffee. As he spits it out, Sue looks over at him and smirks. "And I like mine scalding."

Right after this fiasco occurs, Emma walks into the teacher's lounge.

Ken immediately glues himself to her side, employing his alleged 'moves,' which consist of heavy flirting and more talk about monster trucks than is healthy.

Emma looks unenthused by this, but endures it for politeness's sake. But as her nervous gaze lands on Will, she lights up.

"Hey... Will!" Emma says, a bit louder than is normal. Will doesn't seem to catch on to that as he returns the sentiment.

"Wait." Emma looks at the empty space previously occupied by the coffee pot. She then looks at all the lattes that Sue is carrying. "What's with the lattes?"

Sue grins maliciously. "Well, Emma, I just felt so awful that Figgins cut the coffee budget to pay for a nutritionist for the Cheerios."

Emma tries to glare as she speaks. She fails. "Sue, you do _not_ need a nutritionist for the Cheerios!"

Sue raises her eyebrows and glares, successfully. "My Cheerios didn't get onto Fox Sports Net last year because they ate at Bacon Junction!"

Will pops in to the conversation and asks, "When are cheerleaders performers? 

Sue brushes him off. "I have a call coming in later, amateurs. I'll probably do it on my iPhone. Enjoy."

She sticks up her middle finger as she swaggers out the room.

Emma quickly grabs Will's attention, and says, "Hey, did you know? Sandy Ryerson got fired!"

Ken rolls his eyes while Will raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"About time!" Ken yells. He is quickly hushed.

"Wait. If Sandy is fired, who will take over Glee Club?" 

_Wait._ Will thinks. _I will!_

==========

Alya Césaire walks up to the bulletin board. As the new kid, she feels like it's her duty to join a club, preferably something she enjoys.

Her eyes skim past several pages. The Cheerios!, Gardening Club, New Directions!, the AV club...

Wait. The New Directions? That sounds interesting.

She looks at the sign-up sheet to notice no one has joined. Well then.

If no one joined the Glee Club yet, she will.

=========

Marc Anciel walks up to the bulletin board. He never wanted to join a club anyway. But his stupid _father,_ who never gave a shit about him in the first place, wants him to join a club.

Well. What kind of person will he be if he was to deny time away from his asshat of a father?

So he gazes upon the dozens of sign-up sheets, mentally crossing all of them off on his list.

That is, until he reaches the sign-up sheet for the New Directions!.

He gazes at it in curiosity. He notices only one name signed. _Alya Césaire._ He thinks a singing club is interesting.

So he signs his name. Better a glee club than something like the Cheerios!.

==========

Juleka Couffaine walks up to the bulletin board, wheeling Max Kanté in front of her. 

She rolls her eyes at Max, who is eagerly searching out the sign-up sheet for the glee club.

Who would want to join this lame ass club, anyway? The only reason she's here is because her friends, the fuckers, dared her and Max to join Glee. 

"Hey, Jules!" Max whispers, nudging Juleka. "I found it!"

Unlike Juleka, Max is excited. He always wanted to join a glee club, but he always feared that they wouldn't accept him, because he's in a wheelchair.

Now, he has to join! No talking himself out of it again!

He looks at the names already signed. Alya Césaire and Marc Anciel. 

He's heard of Marc. He's the gay kid that gets tossed in dumpsters. High school will be the only time, Max predicts, that he would ever be thankful for being in a wheelchair.

As Max muses, Juleka leans over him and signs both her and Max's names on the sheet.

She smirks at Max. "Now, Max. That wasn't so hard, was it."

Max rolls his eyes and smiles. "No, Juleka. It really wasn't." 

They both stare at the sign-up sheet and grin.

=======

Marinette Dupain-D'Argencourt walks up to the bulletin board.

Since that pedo Sandy Ryerson got fired, she is primed to be the next star of glee club.

She is already the star of so many others.

AV, Debate, Student Council.

Yes, she is ready. Ready for her next conquest.

She stares at the New Directions sign-up sheet and smirks.

Only four names, and she bets they are all trash.

She signs her name.

For now on, she will be the only one worth looking at.

As it should be.

=============

Will Schuester sits in the middle of the auditorium, equipped with his notepad and a pencil.

He looks at the list.

"Alya Césaire?" He calls out. A tall, bespectacled black girl struts onstage, seemingly filled with confidence.

"Hello!" Will greets. "What are you going to be singing for me today?"

Alya leans into the microphone and says, "Hi! I'm Alya Césaire, and I will be singing R.E.S.P.E.C.T. by Aretha Franklin."

Will's eyebrows shoot up. "Um. Wow! Those are hard shoes to fill, Alya."

Alya glares at him. "And I am more than certain that I am able to meet those requirements, Mr. Schuster."

She then yells, "HIT IT!"

_"What you want  
Baby, I got it  
What you need  
Do you know I got it?"  
_

Will's eyebrows shoot up, and he scribbles in his notepad furiously.

_"All I'm askin'  
Is for a little respect when you get home_

_Hey baby when you get home  
mister _

She belts the next lyrics as the instruments go quiet.

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_  
_Find out what it means to me_  
_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_  
_Take care, TCB_

The instruments start up again.

_Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me)_  
_A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me)_  
_Whoa, baby!_

She then riffs the last part.

_Yeaaaah._

Will nods, laughing wonderously.

Alya once again leans into the microphone. "Thank you."

She then leaves the auditorium.

==========

Will stares at his notepad, trying to pinpoint his next victim. He smiles.

"Marc Anciel!" A tall boy with black hair and a red jacket walks onstage. 

"Hey, Marc!" Will says. "What are you going to be singing today?"

Marc smiles shyly and mumbles, "I'm going to be singing an original song. Is that's alright with you? Oh, who am I kidding, no it is not, now I have to find another song, and I don't have anything else prepared-"

_Wow._ Will thinks. _These kids are just full of surprises today._ "Marc!" He says out loud. "That's.... Well. That's more than okay!"

Marc nods. "Thank you." He then walks over to the piano and sits down. He starts playing.

_"Another day,_

_Another pain,_

_Another thing to wish away._

_They say "count your lucky stars."_

_But how could I,_

_If I'm not lucky_

_At all._

Will grins feverishly, noticing the kid has a talent for songwriting.

_Another kid,_

_Another bin,_

_Another thing to throw me in._

_They say, "hold on to your hopes and dreams."_

_But how could I,_

_When there's no hope?_

_It seems_

_Like I'm isolated,_

_All alone._

_No place or person_

_To call my home._

_In this world of hope and greed,_

_There is no place for me._

_No._

_There is no place for me."_

Will is in shock. This kid is insanely talented. He's a countertenor and can play piano! This is a once in a lifetime type thing!

"Marc! That was...wow. Just wow! Great job. Oh, and see you in glee tomorrow!"

Marc smiles sheepishly and leans into the microphone. "Thank you."

He skips his way out of the auditorium.

===========

Will sighs through his nose. Three more people. He's exhausted already. Well. They all need to sing.

"Juleka Couffaine!" A girl wearing a black shirt with lace sleeves and ripped purple jeans walks onstage. She has a guitar slinger on her back.

"Hi." She mumbles. "I'm Juleka Couffaine, and I'm going to be singing _I Kissed A Girl_ by Katy Perry. Acoustically.

Will smiles politely. "Thank you. Go ahead!"

She starts playing her guitar. She sings.

_"This was not the way I planned._

_Not my intention._

_I got so brave,_

_Drink in hand._

_Lost my discretion."_

Will purses his lips. He's caught off guard by Juleka's voice. He thought it would sound bad. He was wrong.

_It's not what,_

_I'm used to._

_Just wanna try you on._

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention!"_

Will notices that Juleka sings fluidly, singing words without a noticable break to catch her breath. It is new, but good.

_"I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it!_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl_

_Just to try it!_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,_

_It felt so right,_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it!_

_I liked it!_

Will add a few afterthoughts to his notepad. 

"Well, Juleka. That was unconventional. But it was good. Great job!"

Juleka smiles shyly. "Thanks."

She shuffles her way out of the auditorium.

===========

Will is tired. There are so many talented voices in this school, and there is still more to come! All Will wants to do is go home and take a nice, long, nap.

But he is afraid that isn't possible.

"Max Kanté!" He yells. "You're up!"

A bespectacled black boy wheels his way onstage.

"Hello." He says in a stereotypical nerd voice. "Today, I am going to sing 'Believer' by Imagine Dragons."

Will looks like he's going to fall asleep where he stands. "Go right ahead..." Will mumbles.

Max rolls his eyes. "Okay. Fine!" 

He then starts to sing.

_"First things first,_

_I'ma say all the words inside my head._

_I'm fired up a_ _nd tired of_

_The way the things have been, Oh! (ooh)_

_Yeah, the way the things have been, Oh! (ooh)"_

Max is staring at Will in anger, snapping his fingers as he sings.

_"Second things second,_

_Don't you tell me what you think that I could be._

_I'm the one at my sail,_

_I'm the master of my sea, Oh!_

_The master of my sea, Oh!_

_I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulkin' to the masses  
Writing my poems for the few  
That look at me, took to me, shook at me, feelin' me  
_ _Singing from heartache from the pain  
Taking my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the..."_

The bass kicks in.

_"Pain!_

_You made me a,_

_You made me a believer!_

_Believer!_

_Pain!_

_You break me down,_

_You build me up,_

_Believer!_

_Believer!_

_Pain,_

_Oh let the bullets fly,_

_Oh let them rain!_

_My life,_

_My love,_

_My drive,_

_It came from.._

_Pain!_

_You made me a,_

_You made me a, believer!_

Max's face relaxes, and he looks at Will with a disturbing finality.

_"Believer."_

Will stand up in his seat and gives Max a standing ovation. "Wow, Max! That was... well, that was unbelievable! No pun intended. I'll see you in glee tomorrow!

Max smiles self-assuredly. "Thank you."

He wheels his way off stage, off to find Juleka and compare their performances.

=============

After that stunning performance, Will was reinvigorated. He couldn't wait for the next singer to come up on the stage!

Speaking of. "Marinette Dupain-D'Argencourt!" He yells in glee.

A short, blue-haired, girl swaggers on stage.

"Hello. I am Marinette Dupain-D'Argencourt, though who doesn't know that? Anyway, I am going to be singing the _classic_ Judy Garland song, 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow,' from the movie, the Wizard of Oz." She smirks once she is finished talking.

Will rolls his eyes. _Oh great,_ he thinks. _A self entitled brat._ He sighs in exasperation.

"Okay, Marinette. Go on and sing."

Marinette nods primly. She sings the song in the key of E flat. In other words, ridiculously high.

_"Somewhere, over the rainbow,_

_Skies are blue!_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream,_

_Really do come true._

Will nods sagely. The girl sings good. If only she would lose the attitude.

_One_

_Day I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me!_

_Where laughter falls like lemon drops,_

_Away above the chimney tops!_

_That's where_

_You'll find me!"_

Her voice, which was culminating into a crescendo, suddenly drops in volume.

_"_ _ Somewhere, over the rainbow, _

_ Way up high. _

_ There's a land that I dreamed of" _

Marinette dons a reminiscent expression.

_ "Once in a lullabye." _

Will is certifiable impressed with Marinette's vocal range. She has _talent,_ Will cant deny that.

"Well. Marinette!" Will says incredulously. "That was amazing! You are definitely in glee."

Marinette raises her eyebrows expectantly. "Okay. So when are rehearsals?"

As Will flounders for a response, Marinette flounces off-stage.

=========

Will walks out of the auditorium, determined. The New Directions! only has five members, as of now. The club needed more than double the members to be able to compete competitively.

As he walks, Will hears a faint singing.

_ "Light 'em up, up up! _

_ Light 'em up, up, up! _

_ Light 'em up, up, up! _

_ I'm on fire!" _

Will dashes towards the source of the sound. He is impressed that the mysterious voice managed to hit the high note Will just heard.

Will is getting ever so closer to the sound. He finds a kid with black hair and a red hoodie with headphones on. The kid looks buff, though not overly so, and has tan skin.

The kid turns around in fright, once he senses Will is behind him. Will is surprised to see that the kid is Kim!

"Hey, Kim. It's just me. Mr. Schuster! I heard you singing."

Kim's eyes widen further.

"And I just wanted to ask if you want to join the New Directions!."

"The New Directions!? What's that?"

"The school's glee club. You want to join?"

Kim looks as though he is pondering a question. After a few minutes, his shoulders sag in defeat.

"Sure."

Will beams. "Great! Go look at the sign-up sheet on the bulletin board if you want to learn more! See you then!"

Kim silently watches Will bounce off, obviously happy. 

Kim is happy too. He always liked singing. He was just too much of a coward to join a singing club. Well, until now, that is.

Kim's eyes widen with fright at a sudden realization.

"Oh my god, Chloé's so gonna be mad at me."

==========

"Okay, class." Will grins at the six students all seated in chairs in front of him.

"For the first week in glee club, I have the perfect song for you all to sing! Drum roll please!"

Alya, Marc, Max, Juleka, Marinette and Kim all provide a drum roll, all just as happy as their teacher is.

"'Don't Stop Believin' by Journey!"

Everyone in the room cheers.

"For now, I want Kim and Marinette on lead. The rest of you will provide background vocals. Is that okay?"

Alya rolls her eyes. "Okay. But they better not be lead all the time!"

Will smirks. "Don't worry, Alya. All of you will have equal turns in the spotlight. Now, get to planning!"

Will leaves the room. Immediately when the door slams shut, the gleeks get to talking.

"Okay." Kim says, already assuming the leadership role. Marinette will arrange the music, because she  knows a lot about it."

Marinette grins at this announcement.

"Max. You're a tech nerd! You can do all the tech stuff! And Juleka, you play guitar! You can be the background music!"

Max and Juleka share a look before agreeing.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Alya! You're in charge of costumes!"

"Why?" Alya asks, glaring at Kim. "Because I'm black?"

Kim is busy trying to impersonate a land-bound fish.

"Nah, its because you dress fabulously, honey." Marc responds nonchalantly, looking at his nails.

Alya smiles. "If it's for that reason, then of course I will!"

Kim finally starts to act like a mammal again. "Great! So let's get poppin!"

==========

It's the end of the week. Will Schuester and the Glee clubbers all gather in the auditorium.

Marc, Alya, Max and Juleka all start singing the backing vocals, with Kim and Marinette on opposite sides.

Kim starts singing first.

_ "Just a small town girl. _

_ Livin' in a lonely world. _

_ She took the midnight train goin' anywhere!" _

Kim stops singing, and Marinette starts.

_ "Just a city boy. _

_ Born and raised in South Detroit! _

_ He took the midnight train going anywhere." _

They sing in harmony.

_" A singer in a smoky room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume._

_For a smile they can share the night,_

_It goes on and on, and on, and on!_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard!_

_Their shadows searching in the night!_

_Streetlights, people_

_Living just to find emotion!_

_Hiding somewhere in the night!"_

They breeze through the rest of the song.

Will gives them a standing ovation once they're done.

"That was beautiful, all of you! I'm very proud!"

The kids beam at Will's compliment.

"Well. I am still lost for words. I need my notecards."

The glee kids wait as Will fishes through his pocket and pulls out an index card.

He clears his throat. "Oh! Right! I'll see you kids Monday in glee!"

They all cheer and prance out of the auditorium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda just slapped on an ending there.
> 
> Links for the songs!
> 
> Don't stop Believing; https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JseWhrUz9TY
> 
> Tina's performance of I Kissed a Girl; https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ts97KjnxiX0
> 
> The links are both from the pilot. Well, the link for Don't Stop Believing is. The Tina song is from the 2009 episode in Season 6.
> 
> Until next time!


	2. Independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for ✨emotions✨
> 
> Will Schuester gives them a topic, they have to find a song, blah blah blah. It's easier if you just read and let it explain.
> 
> Oh! Almost forgot! Chloe Alix and Rose come on to the screen! :D 
> 
> enjoy.

Will Schuester walks into the choir room with a huge grin on his face, holding a ton of sheet music.

He walked into utter chaos.

Juleka and Kim were debating over who knows what, Marc was trying to break them apart, though he was half the size of Juleka, and Marinette and Alya were fighting over who was more talented. Max is in the corner, reading.

A regular day in the choir room.

"Attention, students." Will says.

The fighting only gets louder.

"ATTENTION!" He yells.

The din only grows louder still.

Will is left with no choice.

The fray is broken by a loud whistle. All the students startle, then turn to their teacher. Will just so happens to have two fingers in his mouth, in a position where it looks like he was whistling.

"Okay class," Will carried on, as if nothing happened. "Our weekly's theme is independence. I expect most of the class to have a song ready to perform by Friday, and clearly explain the song's connection to the theme. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Max said, snapping his arm up in a mock salute. The rest of the class follows his lead.

Will laughs at his student's antics. "Good! Now get to brainstorming! I am going to hand out some sheet music, which will be performed by all of you on Friday. So make sure to study that, too."

The class nods broadly. Well, they were, until they saw the song they are going to perform on Friday.

Alya and Marinette smiled a greedy grin. _'This solo,'_ they thought as one, _'will be mine!'_

//////////

As the glee club is practicing, Chloe, Alix and Rose are watching from the sidelines.

Rose is nodding her head along to the beat, while Alix and Chloe sneers at the "losers" of Willian McKinley Highschool.

Well. Chloe is also looking at Kim dreamily, while simultaneously glaring with unabashed fury at Marinette.

She turns to Alix and Rose. "Girls. I have an idea to get Kim back!"

Alix rolls her eyes as Rose squeals. "Oh my gosh! What are you gonna do! Are you going to write a poem professing your eternal love? Or a love song?"

Chloe sighs through her nose exaggeratedly. "No, Rose. We are going to join the glee club."

"What!" Alix hisses. "Why?"

"Alix. Sweetie. Calm down. I'm joining glee club so I could get Kim away from Dupain-Cheng."

"So you're only joining to get your precious Man-Boobs back from the female version of Frodo. Fine. I'll succumb to your petty scheme. What song?"

"What song. Well. Rose gave me the perfect idea."

Rose beams.

"Okay. Girls. Get in the side-lines of the stage, opposite sides. And whatever you do, don't let them see you."

"But Chlo! What are you going to do?!" Rose whispers exitedly.

"Just you wait, Rose. Just. You. Wait."

///////////

The glee club are practicing their latest song, when they experience an unwelcome intrusion in the form of one Chloé Bourgeois barging into the auditorium.

And to everyone's surprise, she starts singing.

_"Head under water_

_And they tell me_

_To breathe easy for a while."_

Chloe does a little twirl and drapes herself over a row of seats as she sings her next lines.

_"The breathing gets harder_

_Even I know that."_

She bounces up and struts towards the stage.

_"Made room for me_

_But it's too soon to see,"_

Chloe approaches Kim and forces him to dance with her.

_"If I'm happy in your hands."_

She pushes Kim away and swaggers towards Max, who looks terrified.

_"I'm unusually hard_

_To hold onto."_

Chloe lingers for a bit before strutting slowly towards the stage, her footfalls falling in line with the tempo.

_"Blank stares at blank pages,_

_No easy way to say this._

_You mean well, but you_

_Make this hard on me."_

She finally reaches the stage, and as she starts to sing her next lyrics, Rose and Alix confidently walk over to join her. They all harmonize on the next lyrics.

_"I'm not gonna write you a love song._

_Cause you asked for it,_

_Cause you need one._

_You see,_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you tell me it's_

_Make or break in this_

_If you're on you're way."_

They all do a little dance as they harmonize on their next lyrics.

_"I'm not gonna write you_

_To stay."_

The trio sing their next lines fluidly.

_"If all you have is leaving_

_I'm gonna need a better reason_

_To write you_

_A love song_

_Today."_

Alix and Rose sing background as Chloe takes over the next bit.

_"Today, yeah."_

Alix pushes Chloe and Rose out of her way confidently, and sings her assigned part with a shockingly low voice.

_"I've learned the hard way_

_That they all say_

_Things you want to hear."_

Alix shakes her head scornfully.

_"And my heavy heart sinks_

_Deep down under you."_

Right as Alix stops singing, Rose steps in.

_"You and your twisted words,_

_Your help just hurts,_

_You are not what I thought you were."_

Rose purses her lips.

_"Hello to high and dry."_

Chloe, all but forgotten by now, bursts back in and sings.

_"Convinced me_

_To please you."_

Rose harmonizes with Chloe with the next few lyrics.

_"Made me think_

_That I need this too._

_I'm trying to let you_

_Hear me as I am!"_

Chloe stops singing while Rose continues.

_"I'm not gonna write you a love song,"_

All three join in.

_"Cause you asked for it_

_Cause you need one._

_You see,_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

_Cause you tell me it's_

_Make or break in this_

_If you're on your way!"_

The Unholy Trinity shake their heads and form a conga line going back and forth across the stage.

_"I'm not gonna write you_

_To stay._

_If all you have is leaving_

_I'm gonna need a better reason_

_To write you_

_A love song_

_Today."_

They break the line. Chloe and Rose sing background while Alix takes the lead.

_"Promise me_

_That you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see_

_With my daylight, my guide, gone."_

Alix and Rose switch places, therefore switching vocal parts.

_"Cause I believe_

_Theres a way_

_You can love me_

_Because I say,"_

Rose abruptly cuts off, letting Chloe sing solo.

_"I wont write you a love song_

_Cause you asked for it_

_Cause you need one,"_

Chloe stops, Alix taking her place.

_"You see,_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you tell me it's_

_Make or break in this,"_

Alix and Rose harmonize for the final chorus, with Chloe taking the background vocals.

_"Is that why_

_You wanted a love song?_

_(Hey! Yeah!)_

_Cause you asked for it,_

_Cause you need one,_

_You see,_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

_(Write you a love song!)_

_Cause you tell me it's_

_Make or break in this_

_If you're on your way._

_I'm not gonna write you_

_To stay._

_(Write you to stay)"_

Alix and Chloe harmonize while Rose sings background.

_"If your heart is nowhere in it,_

_I dont want it for a minute_

_(For a minute babe)"_

Alix sings the background vocals now, as Rose and Chloe harmonize.

_"Babe, I'll walk the seven seas,_

_(Walk the seven seas)_

_When I believe that_

_Theres a reason to write you_

_(Write you a love song)_

_A love song today."_

Rose and Chloe bring the last note into a fermata as Alix has a little solo.

_"Today."_

They stop singing the note, just in time for Chloe to sing a solo too.

_"Hey, today,"_

Alix pushes Chloe away to sing some more, while Rose tries to interject through the song.

_"I wont write you a love song_

_(Yeah!)_

_Today."_

Chloe pushes Alix back, and has the solo back.

_"I wont write you a love song!"_

Alix and Rose link their arms with Chloe's as they do a three-part harmony on the final note, creating an ethereal sound.

_"Today."_

////////////

The Glee Club is shell-shocked. But before they can say anything, the Unholy Trinity is leaving the auditorium.

All they can hear before the door slams shut is a promise.

A promise that the three most popular girls in the school were going to join the New Directions! tomorrow.

No one notices Adrien leaning against the back wall, glaring enviously.

/////////////

"Hey, dad! I'm home!" Marc yells, with an obviously fake smile plastered on to his face.

His dad rolls his eyes at the general direction of Marc. "Oh, great," he mumbles. "The brat's home. Well. While you're here."

There is several long moments of silence.

"While I'm here.... what?" Marc questioned.

He received no response. His dad fell asleep once again, nursing a bottle of vodka.

Marc sighs forlornly. No matter how much he tries, his shithead of a father won't ever pay attention to anything other than his alchohol.

Marc has to pay the bills. He has to make his own food. He has to do the housekeeping. He has to do everything. All this added up with the physical abuse he has to go through at school every day?

He is sick and tired of it.

He trudges to his room. He stares at the golden-framed mirror, and the hate-filled reflection staring back at him.

That face, Marc realizes, is a man unhappy with his lot in life. If Marc turns out that way, he would be no better than his father.

Though, then again, Marc doesn't look like a man at all.

He smiles at the faint wisp of a memory made long ago, when his mother was still around.

She used to say that music cured everything. As long as you could find a song that fits you in a moment in time perfectly, then there is still hope for humanity.

Marc is running low on hope right now.

So that is why he starts to sing the only song he could think of.

_"Don't be that way._

_Fall apart twice a day."_

He scoffs.

_"I just wish you could feel what you say."_

That line resonates deep within him, speaking a hidden truth. Sometimes he did wish that everyone could have a bit of their own medicine.

_"Show, never tell._

_But I know you too well._

_Got a mood that you wish you could sell."_

He smiles sardonically at his reflection. He hates how true these words are.

_"If teardrops could be bottled,_

_There'd be swimming pools filled by models,_

_Told 'a tight dress is what makes you a whore.'"_

His voice brakes on the last syllable. He hates how fucking weak he looks, how weak he feels, how weak he sounds, how 'Not Good' he is. Still, he goes on. His mother always told him to do that.

Who is he to deny a dead woman's wishes?

_"If 'I love you' was a promise,"_

If it is, his dad definitely broke it.

_"Would you break it, if you're honest?_

_Told the mirror what you know she's heard before."_

He takes a deep, shuddering breath, barely noticing the tears running down his face as he glares at his doll face in hatred.

_"I don't wanna be you, anymore."_

/////////

Juleka is different. She gets that.

She usually doesn't say all to much, but she always has a flurry of gray and black thoughts rushing through her mind.

Like how much Rose has changed since they reached high-school.

They were best friends. Once. Now, all Rose did was to get stupid boys to chase after her ass and practice gymnastics.

Truth is, Juleka misses Rose.

Their parents often called them the Oppisites. Where Rose was care-free and happy, Juleka was often moody and serious.

Juleka won't say sad. She isn't depressed, despite common belief. 

Just. Different.

Different in how she wears black lace.

Different in how she carries her guitar everywhere, even in school.

Different in how she likes girls, not boys.

Different.

And this different girl is missing her flower.

/////////

Luckily, Juleka didnt have to miss her flower much longer.

The next day, Rose and her friends join the club. 

Rose is so obviously pretending to be something that she isn't, and Juleka just wishes she could see it.

Rose isn't happy or care-free anymore. She is bitchy and ditzy beautiful and still perfect-

Wait. Perfect? Juleka always known that Rose is beautiful. It's as simple as the fact that the sky is blue, or the sun rises and sets each day.

Rose's beauty is that of cornflower fields, and eyes the color of sapphires. Rose is the kind of beauty that angels can only dream about.

Rose, Juleka realizes, is perfect. To her, at least. When did things get so....

Juleka starts humming a tune under her breath. She doesn't know what she's singing at first, but she quickly figures it out.

She laughs. Looks like Juleka found her song.

//////////

Rose gazes at Juleka forlornly from across the field. It is a Wednesday, and a boring one at that. 

The only thing that used to cheer Rose up on Wednesdays were Juleka. Her jewel.

Well, at least, she used to.

Rose has other people now. She has Alix, and Chloe!

Rose sighs. It's not the same. Oh, well.

Rose loves Juleka. 

She loves how Juleka's hair, always streaked with a vibrant purple, flutters when there's a breeze.

She loves how Juleka's hands are always so warm, even if she wears black lace over them.

She loves Juleka's eyes, especially. The way they were shaped, the color, the way Juleka looks at her.

She loves her former best friend. In, you know, a platonic way. Yeah. That's it.

//////

_'It's Wednesday,'_ Juleka recalls with a fond smile. It quickly slips off her face, though. She remembers that Rose isn't her friend anymore.

Maybe never again.

Juleka is the last to enter the choir room, though no one notices. She taps Mr. Schuster on the shoulder. He whirls around.

"Oh, Juleka! You have your song prepared?"

Juleka simply offers a nod. Will beams. "Well, go right ahead, Juleka! You'll do great!"

"I hope so," she whispers.

She then turns to face the class.

She sits down on a stool and digs her guitar out of the case. She then starts to play. 

She hums for a bit, then starts.

_"Chill out, what ya yellin' for?"_

The people who recognize the song cheer. Juleka notices that Rose was the loudest.

_"Lay back, it's all been done before._

_And if, you could only let it be, you will see,"_

Juleka stares straight at Rose when she sings the next lyric.

_"I like you the way you are."_

Juleka looks away, anxiety getting the better of her. Still, she plowed on with the song.

_"When we're driving in your car_

_And you're talking to me, one on one, but you become_

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_You're watching your back"_

With this, Max tries to turn around and see his back, which almost makes Juleka collapse in giggles. She can't laugh, though. She has to perform.

_"Like you can't relax_

_You try to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me"_

Here, Juleka picks up the volume on the guitar, and, subsequently, her voice. She gathers up her courage to look at Rose as she sings the chorus.

_"Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else."_

Juleka succeeds. Rose looks like a nerve has just been struck. Juleka smirks.

_"Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this, you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get, and you turn it into_

_Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you faking."_

Juleka slows the tempo and turns down the volume, leaving the room in a contemplative tone as she sings her final notes.

" _You fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into.."_

Here, Juleka abandons the set melody that the artist has and does her own thing.

_"Honesty..._

_Promise me.._

_You'll never fake."_

She scans the room, her gaze finding each pair of eyes in the room. She sings her last lyrics so quietly, it could be counted as a whisper.

_"Why are you so complicated?"_

//////////

Will walks into the auditorium Thursday afternoon, his students following him.

"Now," he says, "I want everyone who has been in this club for more than a couple of days to try out for the solos. Is that clear?"

Some cheer, while others shuffle their feet. One just pretends to move his feet, since he can't.

Everyone goes up and sings the part assigned to them.

Will smiles at all of them when they are finished.

"Thank you all," he grins. "Your results will be back in the morning."

Alya and Marinette both have smug expressions on their faces. They are both so sure that they got the solo. Will wants to laugh at their naivete. 

Marc and Juleka have blank masks on. Will expected that kind of reaction out of both of them, to be honest. Their attitudes just screamed 'private person.'

Kim, however, had an excited look. Will thinks he looks like a lost puppy.

Will can't see Max's face. He has it angled to the ground.

Will clears his throat. "You are dismissed. Have a good day!"

The students give their replies as they exit the auditorium.

///////////

"Results! Are! In!" Will Schuester yells as soon as he steps foot into the choir room.

All the students cheer.

"So who's getting the solo?" Marinette and Alya asks, almost in unison. They look at each other with hate. They look away at the exact same time.

Will chuckles. "I was just getting to that. So! The student who got the solo iiiiissss......"

"Who?" Kim asks.

Will deflates, sad he isn't able to announce it in an overly dramatic way.. "You," he mumbles.

"THATS SO RAD, DUDE!" Kim yells, soaking up congratulations and high-fives from everyone.

"Kim, practice extra hard today. We perform this after school," Will warns him.

"Yes sir," Kim says, nodding solemnly.

"Okay. Enjoy the rest of your classes!"

/////////

The auditorium stage is dark. The students in the crowd have no idea what is about to happen.

Suddenly, they hear a humming. It sounds eerie. Music quickly follows after it.

_"Mmmmmmm mmm mmmmmmmm_

_Mmmmmmm mmm mmmmmmm"_

A spotlight abruptly turns on and points down at the soloist.

_"Will you hold the line?_

_When every one of them has given up and given in, tell me_

_In this house of mine,"_

Here, the soloist tilts up his head. The crowd is surprised to see that it is Le Chíên Kim, otherwise known as Kim Chen.

_"Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me_

_Will the stars align?_

_Will heaven step in, will it save us from our sin, will it?_

_Cause this house of mine_

_Stands strong."_

The spotlight expands to show the full nine members of the school's glee club. The music changes to a higher key, and the tempo gets a little faster.

_"That's the price you pay,_

_Leave behind your heart and cast away,_

_Just another product of today,"_

Kim grins maniacally when he sings the next lyric.

_"Rather be the hunter than the prey."_

Kim develops a growl in his voice and it stays there as he moves on to the chorus.

_"And you're standing on the edge, face up, cause you're a natural!_

_A beating heart of stone_

_You gotta be so cold_

_To make it in this world,"_

The crowd is impressed that Kim is able to sing such high notes.

_"Yeah, you're a natural,_

_Living your life cutthroat_

_You gotta be so cold_

_Yeah you're a_

_Natural!"_

The music dims down, and the chorus is humming, gradually growing softer until there is no sound left.

After the performance, the assembly begins.

////////

"Wow, you guys, that was awesome! I am so proud of you all!" Will Schuester yells in glee.

Everyone cheers or squeals.

"And just think of it, guys," Will pondered. "This is just our first performance. There are many more to come!"

Alix nudges Chloe. She rolls her eyes at Alix. "Okay, fine," she mumbles.

Then Chloe Bourgeois does the most surprising thing anyone in that group has ever witnessed.

She smiles shyly and outstretched her arm to the middle of the group. "Show circle?" She asks.

The group nods. One by one, they put their hands on top of Chloe's. Will's was the last.

"On the count of three," Will whispers. "1, 2, 3..."

Somehow, everyone knew just what to say.

"AMAZIIING!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord server for my story now! Yall are free to suggest topics and songs that the characters will sing.
> 
> https://discord.gg/sJ7FVwVkHT
> 
> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=NRjV0I6n9cE&feature=share
> 
> So I had Chloe take Rachel's part, Alix has Quinn's part, and Rose has Santana's part.
> 
> Songs used;  
> Love Song by Sara Bareilles
> 
> idontwannabeyouanymore by Billie Eilish 
> 
> Complicated by Avril Lavigne 
> 
> Natural by Imagine Dragons


End file.
